That's How Your Mom Used to Do It
by life takes time
Summary: Nessie and Jake share their first kiss, and something a little.. well a little disturbing happens. Yay for fluff!


**A/N: So my sister is all do some Nessie/Jake fluff and so I did! Personally I think it's pretty funny, so you know read and review and let me know what you think!**

"Damn you Jacob Black" I cried out, stomping my foot in frustration, tears threatening to spill and what did the little dog do- he laughed. I just stood there in the middle of the cottage kitchen completely silent but shaking from anger, my hands formed into fists, my teeth clenched and breathing coming out in angry gasps.

"Care to let me in on what you think is so funny" I spat out at him in a low menacing voice, enunciating each word in an attempt not to shout at him.

He chuckled, "Your mother used to do the same thing when she was angry, foot stomp and all, but I think a punch in the jaw from you would hurt much more"

At this I let out a little smile that I quickly tried to unsuccessfully hide- I liked the fact that I was like my mother when she was a human, it kind of made my whole life seem a little bit more normal. Well about as normal as one can feel when they are half human- half vampire and in love with a werewolf (even if said werewolf can be a jackass- which brings me back to the present situation)

"That's beside the point" I snarled, letting the anger regain control. I had once again been denied by Jacob Black- who was claiming I was too young. I had once again made myself vulnerable only to be once again rejected.

My mother is always telling me stories of how dad used to be like that with her, careful, worrisome, over protective. But that's a completely different situation, she was a breakable human. It's different with me and Jake, we don't have the same circumstances that my parents had, and actually life has been pretty much peachy keen, simple, drama free aside from that Volturi incident years ago.

Jake and I are meant to be together, it's inevitable (or so he says, I on the other hand have my doubts, it all seems too easy). But I still think the time is right to start being together and I know he feels the same. I also know enough about my mother's past -much to my horror when I first heard the stories- to know that Jake was never this reluctant with her.

"Can you just accept that I'm old enough now, that we can finally be together" I pretty much pleaded to him.

"Nessie you're not even nine years old" He said in a tired voice, it seems he was sick of this same never ceasing argument too.

"Jake be reasonable," I took his warm rough hand "do I look like a nine year old?"

"No" he grinned at me and tried (but failed) to subtly look me over.

"Do I talk like a nine year old?" I whispered in his ear, stepping closer.

"No" my cold breath making him shiver.

"Do I think like a nine year old?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and looked him straight in the eye.

"N-no" He stammered, nervous now.

"Then there is nothing wrong about this."

"You sure as hell don't have the hormones of a nine year old either." He mumbled

I lightly giggled and brought myself even closer to him. I leant in and for the first time I softly pressed my cool lips to his heated ones. We pulled apart briefly, looking at each other- gauging the other's reaction.

There was a small smile on his face and a far away look in his eyes but he didn't say anything he just took my lips again. I simply threw myself into that kiss, trying to show him all of the built up want and passion that had been stirring inside for so long. I wanted to show him that I was worthy of his affection, that even though I was young that we were right for each other. I didn't want him to think that his imprinting on me was a mistake; that he would be better off with someone else; someone normal. I wanted him to stay with me- forever.

He finally pried his lips away from my eager ones and rested his forehead against mine, his chest heaving but I felt tension.

"What" I asked in a questioning tone, but I still managed to have a stupid grin plastered across my face, enjoying the feeling of being encircled in his arms.

He lifted his head and a disturbed look was painted on his features "Oh God" he shook his head, as if trying to clear it. He let out a long breath, his eyes shut tight and I caught on.

"Oh my God Jake you are so gross." I shook my self out of his embrace crossing to the other side of the room.

"What it's not like it's like that now!"

"But you're clearly thinking about it, all you can think now is 'why that's exactly how Bella used to do it' that's my _mother_ Jake" I cried with disgust

"I know, I'm so sorry it's just the two of you are so-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off "I _do not_ need to hear this." I said with my back to him as I walked- well more like fled- to the back door

"Nessie, please, just wait." He grabbed my arm, turned me suddenly. He didn't say anything he just softly pressed his lips to mine, I stood there, waiting for him to once again shake his head to try and rid the image of my mother from his mind. Slowly I started to realize that wasn't the case, this time it was me he was kissing, there was no thoughts of anyone else in his mind. I started to kiss back now and once again the kiss became more heated, but it wasn't the same as last time.

This time I did what felt right, I wasn't thinking about making him stay or trying to prove myself.

This time when my fingers threaded through his hair to pull him closer I wasn't worrying about him wanting someone older, I wasn't thinking about anything except making this moment last.

This time when I found myself pressed against the counter and felt it bend slightly because of my strength I wasn't thinking that maybe he wouldn't want someone who could dent said counter by simply leaning against, he doesn't want someone normal, he wants me.

This time there were no thoughts of my mother.

This time it was just me and him.

We pulled apart, our breathing was shallow, my eyes were questioning. He smiled.

"Now that was definitely not how your mom used to do it"

I playfully smacked his chest before laying my head on it. He buried his face in my bronze hair and whispered "I can't believe I'm about to say this- but that should have been our first kiss."

**A/N: So what did you think =D It was so fun to write because Nessie is just super fun! Now I want to bring your attention to the little button that says Review, click type your opinions and have a nice day! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
